narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Katsura Kannabi
Katsura Kannabi (''かつら かなび, ''Kannabi Katsura) was a talented ninja of Kusagakure . He was captured during Iwa's invasion of kusagakure, in the third shinobi world war. The events of the war left him scarred for the rest of his life. Iwa's cruel treatment of Katsura and his family left him vowing to take down the entire nation. After mastering the power of the Mukogan, his clan's Kekkei Genkai, Katsura started his attack on Iwa, eventually being branded a missing-nin. He later joined the Akatsuki in his pursuit of Iwa's destruction. His goals have strayed off the path of Iwa's destruction, to a more broad goal of the destruction of the ninja world. Background His early childhood was spent with his loving family in the hidden grass. Katsura's parents were both ninja, but neither possesed the Mukogan, the rare Kekkei Genkai of the Kannabi clan. Despite being shinobi, they were both largely pacifists. Katsura was a prodigy, and quickly exelled to the top of his class. An enthusiastic and quick learner, he was soon dicovered as one of Kusagakure's best students. Apart from his the natural edge of his Kekkei Genkai, Katsura also studied and trained almost constantly. He persuaded his teacher to let him take the Genin exam early, and was confident that he would pass. Upon passing the exam, six months after entering. Katsura was put into team 4 with Asahi and Kuniko. Their Jonin-sensei was Haruto. Asahi was a quiet, shy individual, who had come bottom of his class but he was very friendly and got along well with Katsura. Kuniko, on the other hand was a prodigy as well, she had finished at the top of the class, and didn't like Katsura much. As a whole, the team was one of the strongest in Kusa. Kuniko was always mean to the other two, as she was older than Katsura, and felt much superior to Asahi. Katsura loved to poke fun at Kuniko for not graduating early, and make her very mad. Eventually, the team got over their differences and became even stronger. Upon seeing his team working together so effeciently, Haruto reccomended them for them chunin exam. They passed the exam in second place. With increasing skill using his Mukogan, Katsura became a great shinobi. Four years later, he was promoted to Jonin. At 15, he joined the Kusagakure's ANBU. However, during Iwa's invasion of Kusagakure, Katsura's happy life was interrupted. When Invaders came from Iwa, the people of the hidden grass village fought for their, freedom, with the help of Konoha. Izawa, Katsura's father, ordered him to stay behind and take care of his younger brother. Hitsugaya had just become a genin, and could not really fend for himself. Enemy soldiers surrounded Katsura, and he was about to fight back, when he realized Hitsugaya would be caught in the crossfire, and decided to step down. They never saw their parents again. With the war still raging, and Iwa still occupying the village, Katsura was forced into a work camp, along with his younger brother. When the tide of the war shifted, Iwa started forcing prisoners to fight in battles. Katsura and his brother were both forced to fight against their former allies, Konoha. Not wanting to fight meaninglessly, the two brothers tried to desert the fight, and escape the Iwa's grasp. On their way out of the battlefield, Katsura and Hitsugaya were caught by Iwa patrols, and taken to a prison camp outside the village. Katsura, taking full responsibilty for the attempt, was severely punished. The brothers were tortured nearly to death at the Iwa prison camp.The Iwa prison camp leader, a vicious and cruel man, decided that Katsura's final punishment should be to kill his own brother, after which he would be executed. All this to make an example and stop future deserters. Katura refused to kill Hitsugaya, even after the prison camp guards threatened them with more torture. In the end Hitsugaya begged Katsura to kill him, simply to end his pain. Seeing his brother beg for death broke Katsura's will. He quickly took the kunai he was offered, and slashed his brother's throat, whispering "I'm sorry". Forced to kill his best friend and brother, he finally snapped. After killing Hitsugaya, Katsura used the Okina Kugeki, the most powerful Mukogan technique, to destroy the entire prison, killing all guards, and prisoners. Leaving the camp, Katsura disapeared. It was thought by his village that he had died in the wild after escaping. Katsura returned to his village years later, and After seeing the peace that Konoha, Kusa and Iwa had made with each other, Katsura was morbidly disgusted, and viewed the peace as weakness from the Hidden Grass. He was furious that the world had seemingly forgotten the war, and decided that his brother's memory needed avenging. He left Kusa, craving death and destruction. After this, Katsura began attacking Iwa, in the name of avinging his brother and his country. After destroying several small villages in the Land of Earth, Katsura started to get noticed. Iwa and Kusa branded him a missing-nin. Feeling betrayed by his own nation, this was the final blow to his sanity, and he turned into to a destruction-crazed physcopath. One day while roaming a village in Iwa, Katsura was approached by Kuniko, and Asahi. His former team pleaded with him to come back, and fight for his village once more. When Katsura refused, he saw a squad of Iwa and Kusa ANBU, slowly creeping out of the shadows, preparing to detain him. Kuniko noticed him spot the ANBU, and implored him to come quietly. Katsura, on the outside, was still calm and emotionless. On the inside, however, he was enraged. Katsura then proceeded to kill all the ANBU, and Asahi. He also heavily injured Kuniko. She was the only one that really tested him, as she knew all his abilities and strategy. Finally, he resorted to using the Okina Kugeki once more, and destroyed the entire settlement. Kuniko was able to hold on, but was almost dead. Katsura showed her some mercy, and left. After swallowing up the entire village with his Okina Kugeki, Katsura was given the "S-rank" title, and was officially called a terrorist. He was also given a kill on sight order in Iwa and Konoha. A few weeks later, he was approached by Deidara and Sasori, who asked him to join the Akatsuki. Katsura was eager to join and use the Akatsuki to further his objectives. He agreed right away. He always remained somewhat distant from the Akatsuki, but occasionally parterned with Zetsu, and later, Kisame on various missions. He was a good partner for Zetsu because he could travel to new location quickly, and has low sensory ability. Zetsu located the target, and Katsura attacked them. He also did several small missions for the Akatsuki on his own. He, with Zetsu's help, even captured the five-tails. Personality Before the war, Katsura had cheerful and kind personality. He was very attached to his family, and loved to learn and train. He was somewhat over-competetive, but overall friendly. He also like to joke and tease his team mates. After the war, his personality changed completely. The death of his brother turned him into a cold, sadistic person who takes pleasure in causing pain to others. He thinks of killing and torturing as "an art" and take active pleasure in slow deaths. Beneath the emotionless mask he's created, he's a true monster. He is evil and twisted to the core. He has almost total confidence in his own abilities. His greatest fear is emotion, and letting the remorse for all he has done get to him. He has banished all emtion, and embraced the meaning of physcopath. When experiencing a tough or emotional battle, Katsura's true personality forces its way out and he becomes much more rash and destructive. Calculating less, and destroying more. For all his intelligence in battle, Katsura is rash and impulsive in his motives. He views the hidden grass as weak and spineless for re-allying with Iwa, even after the invasion. The newly created peace was absolutley disgusting to him, and caused him to strive for almost unacheivable goals, like the destruction of the netire ninja world. Despite his evil nature, Katsura has strong values. He is hell-bent on his hatred of Iwagakure, and doesn't let anything stop him in his pursuit. Although his morals faded from Iwa's destruction, to the destruction of the entire ninja world, he never lets anything convince him that he's wrong. Despite his cold personality, Katsura got along pretty well with the other members of the Akatsuki. He liked his occasional partner, Zetsu's darker half more than his white half, because he thought the light half "talked to much". He used Zetsu's reconnaisance abilities to scout out enemy forces and number. Within the Akatsuki, Katsura was neither hated, nor well-liked. He never talked much, or said anything to offend others. However, he is an atheist, and this made Hidan not like him very much. He was also liked a little bit more by Deidara and Sasori, because of his own unique appreciation of art. Appearance Katsura has long-ish white-silver hair, with bangs that go down to eye-level. He has an emotionless face and extremely cold, all black eyes. He constantly wears a bored, vaguely uninterested expression. He has a sharp, square jawline and no facial hair. Katsura wears his Kusagakure headband on his forehead, and the emblem is crossed in keeping with Akatsuki tradition. He wears an all black kimono, with a white stripe going along the edges, and has a katana sword on his back. When he later joins the Akatsuki, he wears a high collared cloak, and a ring on his left pinkie, labeled "sora" or sky, which he acquired after Orochimaru's death. His fingernails and toenails are painted light green, and he keeps his katana in his cloak. Abilities Katsura makes use of the water, lightning, and fire nature releases, he is also proficient in lots of genjutsu, and uses his Mukogan. He can also use his sword in conjunction with his abilities. He is a long-mid range fighter, but is also okay in close combat, and very good with a sword. Due to having a lot of high-chakra attacks, and relativley small charka pools, Katsura must finish his battles quickly. It also means he has relativley low stamina. Water Style Katsura's natural affinity is the water release, and he can use many water release techniques. He has both long and short range attacks with the water release. Long range attacks include the ultimate tidal wave technique, and the devastating Maelstrom Technique. These techniques both do a large amount of damage to the surroundings and can be used on large group of opponents. These area damage attacks use up a lot of chakra, and each can only be used once in battle. Katsura can also create up to seven water clones, and even make them explode into thousands of boiling water drops. He can also manifest up to 20 water shurikens, wich he can control independently. The shurikens also explode on impact. Katsura also has the Water Prison Technique, which traps foes in a water bubble. Katsura can also enforce his Katana with water, which gives it aditional defensive power. Lighting Style With the Lightning Sphere Techique, he can severely shock anyone, or anything within a 200 meter radius with himself at the center. He can expand the circle if nessesary, but doing so expends lots of chakra. This technique is primarily defensive. He can use the searing bolt and precision bolt techniques for attack purposes. The searing bolt is a large bolt of lighting that is shot out of the user's hand. The bolt is very powerful and can cause a lot of damage to the opponent. The precision bolt is a smaller, less chakra consuming version of the searing bolt. The tiny, concentrated, beam comes out of a single finger of the user's hand. The beam, although narrow, is strong enough to pierce an opponent's flesh from far away. This attack is used for stealthy, quiet assassinations. He can also infuse lighting chakra into his katana for increased attack power. Fire Style Although not as adept in fire release his other two nature transformations, Katsura is good at using the fire release for attack purposes. The blazing lotus technique creates a huge fireball that then opens up into eight flaming petals. The flaming demon technique channels fire chakra into the ground, making it burts out at certain points in the shape of a sword. The hell inferno technique creates a wall of flame that surround the oppontent, and slowly closes in on them. All of these attacks are offensive-only. Kekkei Genkai Katsura's Kekkei Genkai is the Mukogan. In appearance, the mukogan eyes are all black, with no pupils. The Mukogan gives Katsura two major abilities: The ability to create portals, which are linked to one another, and the ability to alter gravity witing a certain range. Techniques that concern the use of portals strain the right eye, and gravity techniques strain the left. The Mukogan is rare, even within the Kannabi clan, and it is purely luck to be born with it. There is no other way to attain the "void eyes". The more powerful techniques of the Mukogan damage the eye sight of the user, and depending on the technique, the user will go blind if they use the technique too often. Dojutsu Right Mukogan The user creates portals, which thye can then travel through. The portals are all connected through an inter-dimensional void. All portal techniques are a form of space-time ninjutsu. Left Mukogan The user can alter gravity around themselves and others. They can either increase gravity to slow mobility and make attack harder to land. Decreasing gravity makes opponents overshooot their attacks and can be used strategically. Changing gravity more in either direction uses up more chakra. Two-eyed Techniques Okina Kugeki (great gate) Creates a huge portal, and combines it with extreme gravity. The portal sucks all of its surroundings in like a black hole, and requires the user's chakra to grow bigger. The user can stop it at will. It makes the eyes bleed heavily, and can only be used once a week to avoid blindness. Hyaku Okina Mon (100 great gates) This technique creates 100 black holes, and is capable of absorbing entire mountains. In additition to huge levels of chakra consumption, this technique is only usable one a year to avoid blindess. Physical Prowess Katsura is skilled in hand to hand combat, however, he is far more comfortable attacking from the rear, than from the front. He can use his portals to reach from behind the opponent, and pull them through. His favorite move is pulling his opponen t through a portal, and immediatley kneeing them in the spine. This attack is very painful, and if placed well, even crippling. He can combine his taijutsu with decreased gravity to make the opponent lighter, and kick/punch them away at incredible speed. However, Katsura is not that physically strong. He prefers placing the attack in a painful area, like a pressure point. Katsura's speed is relatively high. He has razor-sharp reflexes, and can complete hand-seals at "inhuman" speed. He is fast enough to react to Han's steam-powered attacks, and barely fast enough to keep up with version two Han. Katsura has a relativley low stamina, and must end fights quickly in order to win. His portals and some water techniques use up a lot of his chakra. Genjutsu Katsura is very good with Genjutsu. He can use the infinite shadow technique to completley block his opponent's eyesight and movement. The forest of pain technique makes the opponent see a forest. The opponent then sees their worst memories played out before them. The chakra mask technique fools all ninja in a certain radius into not noticing Katura's chakra. The ninja do not even know that they are in a Genjutsu. This technique even works on sensory ninja. A perfect sage can still sense Katsura's chakra, however. Status Plot Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission Following Sasori's death, Katsura was instructed to go to the Tenchi Bridge and meet with Kabuto instead of Sasori, and then kill Kabuto along with Orochimaru, with the main purpose of recapturing Orochimaru's ring. Katsura jumped at the chance of visiting his homeland, and took the mission eagerly. Upon arrival at the bridge, Katsura saw Kabuto approaching, but he also saw "Sasori" approaching as well. Being confused, Katsura used his chakra mask genjutsu and hid in by the bridge. When he saw Kabuto break the Hiruko Shell, and team Yamato pop out of the grass, he decided to hang back and watch the secene play out. He had all but decided to go in and kill Orochimaru himself, when Naruto's nine-tail's cloak appeared. Upon seeing the nine-tails, Katsura decided to sit back and gauge the Jinchuriki's power, and then kill him. Witnessing Naruto's four tailed form, and its destructive power, Katsura decided to let Naruto kill Orochimaru. This turns out to be a bad strategy, as the fight got out of hand, and Katsura was forced to retreat further. After the dust settled, Katsura saw Orochimaru, Sai, and Kabuto flying away. Deciding to go after Orochimaru instead of the nine-tails, Katsura went in pursuit. Upon arrival, he saw a cloud of dust rising from somewhere further away. He followed the cloud and walked in on Naruto and Sasuke's face-off. After seeing Sasuke deafeat team Yamato so quickly, Katsura was amazed. He left the seen and reported Sasuke's potential to Pain. Akatsuki Supression mission: While Hidan and Kakuzu are sent to capture the two-tails, Katsura and Zetsu are sent to capture the five-tails, who is sealed within Han. They travel to Iwa and Han is quickly located by Zetsu. Katsura then tells his partner to leave, and that he will finish the job. Han had senses Katsura's chakra and comes out to meet him. Katsura tells him that he is with the Akatsuki, and that he is about to be captured. Immediatley, Han rockets towards him with a steam attack. Katsura then opens a portal right in front of himself and one behind. Han goes flying through the portals and crashes into a nearby rock. Katsura then proceeds to make a water clone that attacks Han. The five-tails Jinchuriki uses a steam-powered kick to knock the clone out, but the clone explodes and showers him with boiling water. Katsura hopes that this would damage him, but the water has no effect on Han's full body armor. Katsura then creates 15 water shurikens which all rocket towards the Jinchuriki. Han easily blocks all of them, but they liquifiy in between the plates of his armor. Just as Han realizes this, the shurikens explode. This creates and a cloud of steam which surrounds Han's body. When the mist clears, Han is in version two, and showing three of five tails. He speeds towards Katsura at incredible speed and is just about to hit him when he's stopped suddenly. The surroundings grew darker, and Katsura seemed to stretch further away. He then realizes that he's caught in Katsura's Genjutsu. As everything goes black, he feels a sword stab him close to the heart. Han then musters incredible will power and chakra, and Kokuo, the five-tails breaks him out of the Genjutsu. He can then clearly see katsura stabbing him with the lighting infused sword. Katsura quickly pulls his sword out and retreats through a portal. Han sees the next portal open up and gets there as quick as Katsura. He swings at the Akatsuki member, hitting his now water infused sword. Han lands several blows on the sword, shattering it. Katsura jumps up and uses his Mukogan's increased gravity to severely slow Han's movement. Katsura uses the searing bolt with the last of chakra. The bolt takes out several of Han's non-vital spots. Still under the extreme gravity, and bleeding heavily, Han regresses back into version one, and goes unconscious. Katsura brings Han back to the Akatsuki Hideout, and helps the other members seal the five and two tails. Orochimaru's Death After hearing that Orochimaru was killed by Sasuke, Katsura and Zetsu were sent to retrieve his ring. After acquiring Orochimaru's ring, Kastura becomes an official member of the Akatsuki. Pain's Assult During Pain's assult, Katsura and Kisame, a newly formed team, are sent on a mission to assassinate the Daimyo of Kusagakure. The hidden grass had become an important part of the ninja world, but their feudal lord wasn't very powerful or heavily guarded. Katsura is sure that no one will recognize him, since it has been years since he's entered the village. The team enter the village by night. Katsura prepares to deal with the guards psoted by the door of the palace, but notices that they are both Kusa ANBU. For the moment they don't noticed the team, but it's difficult for Katsura to mask Kisame's massive chakra. He points the guards out to his partner, and remarks that they must have seen them coming. He points his precision bolt at the guards, and takes one out. The other, however is quick enough dodge the bolt. Before the second guard has time to strike back, he has fallen through one of Katura's portals, and onto his sword. Quietly disposing of the bodies, Katsura enters the palace, while Kisame stays behind to guard the door. Katsura climbs the floors of the palace, but notices that everything seems a little too quiet, especially considering the high-ranking guards by the door. He reaches the top floor, and spots 10 or so more ANBU comin towards him. Hearing a commotion outside, Katsura sees Kisame fending off another 10 ANBU. Quickly realising that their cover is blown, Katsura uses the flaming lotus technique to incinerate the oncoming guards and take a large chunk out of the building. Out of the hole caused by hi justu, Katsura sees the Daimyo running away, circled by 20 ANBU. He uses a portal to get ahead of the group, and immobilizes them by increasing the gravity. Kisame, done with his group of soldiers, walks towards the group of immobilized ANBU, and the Daimyo. Kastura throws four water shuriken into the Daimyo's neck, and explodes them. Kisame takes care of the ANBU with his sword. The team leaves the hidden grass, only to find their way blocked by another squad of ANBU and Jonin. Leading the squad, Katsura's old teammate Kuniko. Katsura is momentarily distracted, but as he sees Kisame prepare for the exploding water shockwave, he quickly gets to higher ground. As his partner spits out an entire lake and begins to fuse with his sword, Kastura sees some of the ninja get away. While Kisame deals with the majority of the ANBU, Katsura is left to deal with the the others. He confronts the group, led by Kuniko, and tells them they are about to die. Kuniko doesn't plead with him to come back, but instead takes out her kunai, ready to kill him. He remains uninterested, and pulls out his own katana. The squad launch towards him all at once and fan out around him. He creates several water clones around himself, which all create portals. The onslaught of explosive-rigged kunai comes a second too late, as they all go through the portals, and behind the attackers. Katsura slips through a portal below him, and reapears above Kuniko. He uses the flaming lotus and surprises her, but she avoids in the nick of time. She throws shuriken at him, but he decreases the gravity, and they miss him. He then sharply increases the gravity around Kuniko. So much so that she falls down, and starts breaking through the ground. Katsura's eyes start to bleed. His water clones rush the ANBU solider, and explode, killing all of them. He walked up to his old teammate, and dropped his sword into her back. The extreme gra vity caused the sword to fall fast and impale Kuniko. Seconds after the sword buries itself into her body, the corpse disappears with a pouf sound. Katsura realizes he's been fooled by a shadow clone, and turns around just in time to defend Kuniko's attack. Katsura coats his sword in lighting and hits her back hard, shattering her Kunai. Kuniko summons another 20 shadow clones, deciding to attack Katsura in numbers. He decreases gravity on himself to the point where he can almost fly. This causes his eyes to bleed even more. In his newly enhanced state, Katsura plows through the clones in a matter of minutes. He opens up a portal under the real Kuniko's feet, and laughs uncontrolably as she finally falls on his sword, and does not disappear. With her last breath she tells him, "Asahi wasn't the first to die. You've been dead a long time". He laughs even harder as the light leaves her eyes, and she goes limp. By the time Kastura has returned to Kisame, he has regained his composure, and they leave the village. The pair return to the closest hideout, but Pain doesn't respond when summoned. Instead Konan comes an tells them that Pain is dead. Tobi reveals himself as the true leader of the Akatsuki. Five Kage Summit: Katsura is assigned watching over the summit, and killing whoever is pronounced leader of the allied shinobi forces after Tobi declares war. Once he gets the news that the Raikage is the target he follows until they are left alone. Ay is weakened, and missing an arm. Katsura figures that the Raikage should be a relativley easy target. He follows Ay and his guards, all the while masking his chakra. He notices C whisper something in Darui's ear. All three kumo ninja turn around simultaneously, and start trowing shuriken at Katsura. He is caught off guard, and on of the shuriken hits him in the foot. Wincing, he pulls it out. There is a brief, tense, silence in the forest. After a second, Katsura speeds through a portal to cover the distance between him and the Raikage. He decreases TBC Trivia * Katsura's name means wig, this complies with his strange, silver hair color. * Favorite food: Nigiri * Least favorite food: Anything sour * Favorite Hobbie: Planting Bonsai trees . Reference Category:DRAFT Category:Original Character Category:Akatsuki Category:Kusagakure Category:ANBU Category:S-rank Category:Missing-nin Category:Male